Yami no Matsuei: DAKISHIMETE MOTTO TSUYOKU
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Povs Hisoka...SHONEN AI "Abrázame que tengo frío y las estrellas se ven amenazantes en el cielo. Abrázame que los cerezos ya no calman a mi corazón y las marcas en mi cuerpo queman. Abrázame y libérame de la tristeza que se vuelve témpano en mi interior."
1. Chapter 1

_Una vez escribí un fics de esta serie, y puse que sería la única que haría; pero como verán, algunas veces no sé puede controlar a la musa inspiradora..._

_Creo que serán algunos capítulos, eso sí... no demasiado largos...pero espero que en sí, el argumentos les guste._

_El título esta inspirado en el tema **Sayonara solitaire** de Chrno Crusade (ending)_

_Saludos cordiales,_

_DC_

**Fics basado en la serie Yami No Matsuei.**

**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku...**

**--------------------------------- **

**---------------- **

**-----**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**-- **

**-**

_De las cicatrices que supuestamente llevo en mí, no quedan más que las imágenes que se pierden en medio de la noche tras las estrellas pululantes. El crepitar de los días pasa incesante en mis oídos y suele dejarme un gusto extraño en la boca; pero aún así no dejo de ser yo, signifique lo que signifique seguir siéndolo._

_Entenderás que mis acciones del pasado y las del presente, no pueden determinar las del incierto futuro, por lo que te pido... no cuestiones mis gestos ni mis cuasi-detalles como niñerías o locuras pasajeras..._

_Abrázame que tengo frío y las estrellas se ven amenazantes en el cielo. Abrázame que los cerezos ya no calman a mi corazón y las marcas en mi cuerpo queman. Abrázame y libérame de la tristeza que se vuelve témpano en mi interior._

_Vamos... siempre tienes las respuestas y tus gestos siempre me han llenado el alma de un calor que calma el más agudo de mis dolores y recuerdos._

_No me dejes aquí, esperándote. No me olvides, prometiste quedarte conmigo para siempre... no me dejes... que aunque muerto estemos, querré morir aún más..._

_---------o---o----o----o----o----o---o---o----o--o-------_

**--¿Hisoka?—**Pregunta una voz a mis espaldas.

No respondo de forma inmediata. Aún mis ojos vagan al otro lado de la ventana, en las copas de los cerezos. La brisa mueve el ambiente en una danza que dista mucho de lo que siento dentro de mí.

El frío cala mis hueso y me adormece. Tengo frío... y aunque me abrace no puedo controlarlo... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que siento? ... ¿acaso son mis sentimientos o los de alguien más?

El silencio invade la oficina, pero sé que estás aquí como siempre que me encuentras así. ¿Estás aquí por qué quieres o por qué te pedí estar conmigo? ¿Es tu propia voluntad o es la promesa que te une a mí? O quizás es la lastima... como cuando te enteraste de mi pasado y, antes siquiera de darme cuenta, lo supe... tus ojos me miraban con dolor... ¿Sentías dolor por mí? ¿por lo que sufrí mientras estaba vivo? ¿Por mi soledad, por lo que me hizo Muraki? ¿Por lo que me hago yo a cada momento? ¿Es lastima, Tsuzuki?

**--Es hora de irnos a casa, Soka**.—Dices nuevamente rompiendo el silencio, mientras camina hasta quedar a mi lado y perder tu vista tras los cristales.

Te observo de forma fugaz, no sé porque no puedo verte como yo quisiera, porque siempre tiene que ser así... a qué le temo... a qué...

**--Bien.—**Dice mi voz huyendo de mis labios. Giró sobre mis talones y camino hacia mi escritorio. Cojo mi chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. -- **¿Vienes?—**Pregunto sin voltear y casi murmurando.

**-- Sí.—**Respondes.

Caminamos por los pasillos de manera callada. No sé si es siempre así o este día es más fuerte aún, pero no me lo haces notar y yo tampoco soy muy bueno describiendo mis estados de ánimo. Cuando salimos del edificio el viento del lugar nos envuelve. Mis cabellos en mi rostro me hacen cerrar los ojos, mientras mis manos se hunden más en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Nunca dejaré de verme como un chiquillo. Diablos... no sé por qué siempre termino pensando en aquello... ya no hay remedio... siempre me veré como un mocoso ante los demás, aunque no lo sea...

Cierro aún más mis ojos aunque ya mi cabello no me moleste, no quiero abrirlos...

**-- ¿Soka? ¿Pasa algo?—**Preguntas mientras pones tus manos en mis hombros. No hago nada. Me quedo callado y sin moverme. – **Soka...**

**-- Perdóname...—**Murmuró apenas antes de abrir los ojos y alejarme de ti como si el estar cerca te dañara. Y quizás sea así. Te estoy matando... mi hielo... te congela...

-------------------

_**¿Por qué te vas? ¿No me pediste que me quedara contigo? ¿Por qué te alejas, no ves que me muero si no estás junto a mí?**_

-------------------

Soy un egoísta. Nunca pienso en ti. Te acarreo a mi voluntad y mis niñerías... sí... nunca dejaré de verme y portarme como un maldito niño...

Mis pasos se detienen. Una sensación quemante invade mis brazos.

**-- No puede ser, ahora no...—**Dijo mientras levanto mis manos hacia mi rostro. No tengo para que verificar, las marcas han quemado de la misma forma tantas veces, que la seguridad de su existencia ahora es un hecho concreto.

-------------------------

_**Te sigo a distancia, y noto que te detienes... miras tus manos... ¿qué pasa?... No...**_

-------------------------

**-- Sigo siendo una más de sus tantas muñecas...—**Digo mientras trató de seguir avanzando, pero el dolor se intensifica.

**--¡¡Soka!!—**Escuchó a mi espadas junto a un ruido de pasos apresurados. Cuando llegas a mi lado, yo me encuentro algo encorvado. Las marcas de mi estomago parecen volverse más profundas, tanto que parecen ser hierros atravesándome la piel.

**--Tsuzuki...—**Murmuró apenas...

Sin esperar mi permiso te acercas y me sostienes por los hombros. Yo apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho tratando de recobrar la compostura que me quita el dolor.

**--¿Dime qué hacer?—**Dices con una voz susurrante.

**-- Sólo quédate aquí... yo... puedo sólo...** – Respondo mientras todas mis fuerzas se van con las palabras, mientras mis ojos se cierran y mi peso se duplica...

**-- ¡¡¡Hisoka!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Continuará**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile**_

_**2006.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fics basado en la serie Yami No Matsuei.**

**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku...**

**-----------------II----------------- **

**---------------- **

**-----**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**-- **

**-**

_De los sueños que nunca he vivido, de las palabras que nunca he dicho... de eso me arrepentiré cuando la luna roja se vuelque en mi interior y quemé mi sangre...dejándome vacío..._

_No me arrepentiré del dolor que siento ahora, ni de las noches en vela decidiendo que hacer... no me arrepentiré de dejarte estar cerca, ni de mirarte cuando tú no me ves... No...de ello nunca me arrepentiré... nunca... aún cuando de eso dependa mi existencia... nunca ...entiendes Tsuzuki... nunca..._

_Las páginas de esta historia podrían desaparecer o deshacerse en el aire, pero aún así, donde quiera que esté, murmuraré tu nombre... hasta que me quede sin aire..._

------------------------------------

Cuando abrí los ojos noté que estaba en un cuarto blanco. Sonreí levemente, no era la primera vez que estaba allí.

Noté que una de mis manos estaba tibia, en contraste con el resto de mi cuerpo. Giré mi rostro levemente para encontrarme con Tsuzuki sentado a mi lado, con su rostro caído y sus manos tomando una de las mías.

Parecía estar dormido, pero sabía que no era así.

**-- Tsuzuki...—**Dije. Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron con sorpresa que se mezcló con un dejo de tristeza.

**-- Hisoka... ¿cómo te sientes?**

**-- Estoy bien...—**Dije mirando hacia la ventana, al otro extremo comprobando el paso del tiempo, afuera la oscuridad era patente.

**-- Ya es de noche...—**Dices advirtiendo mis pensamientos.

**--¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?—**Pregunto tratando de incorporarme, pero impidiéndomelo tú.

**--¡No te levantes!—**Dices sentándote en la cama y volviéndome a tumbar.

**-- Pero ya estoy bien...—**Digo aunque no esté muy seguro de ello.

Te me quedas viendo de aquella forma entre triste y melancólica. No me gusta provocar esa mirada en ti.

**-- Tsuzuki... ve a casa...—**Digo, mientras miro hacia un lado, no puedo ver tus ojos.

**-- Me quedaré contigo hasta que Watari diga que estás bien.**

**-- Pero...**

**-- Quiero cuidarte**.—Dices con tanto convencimiento que no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Bajo mi mirada, sin querer veo mis brazos y noto que están descubiertos. Las marcas son levemente visibles, aunque ya no queman. Pero están allí...

Me avergüenzo de ellas y no me gusta que las vean, es como suciedad que no me puedo quitar aunque trate de hacerlo con mis uñas... no logro más que hacerlas más visibles y eternas.

**-- Duerme, Soka...**

**-- Yo...**

**-- Yo cuidaré de ti.—**Dices pasando tu mano por mi cabello.

No digo algo en agradecimiento, porque mi boca no me obedece. Cierro mis ojos y me acomodo hacia un lado. Te quedas allí, aguardando...

----------------------------------

La luna roja en mis sueños, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, mis gritos destruyendo el cielo. ¿Por qué aún me persigues?¿Por qué aún me torturas? ¿Por qué aún no puedo descansar?¿ Por qué aún la sangre grita en mis oídos palabras que no logro entender? 

----------------------------------

**-- Soka!! Vamos... despierta!! Soka!!—**Escuchó que dicen mientras unos brazos me sostienen con fuerza. Abro lentamente los ojos y noto que estos me arden. Mi mano instintivamente sube hasta mi cara y siento que está húmeda. _¿lloro? ¿Por qué lloro?_

**-- Soka...—**La voz de Asato me llena de una angustia que no había sentido tan patente desde algún tiempo. _¿Son mis sentimientos o los tuyos?_

**-- Ya desperté...—**Digo con un hilo de voz, mi garganta parece adormecida y cerrada.

**-- Que bien... no podía despertarte...—**Comentas mientras no dejas de abrazarme.

**-- Lo siento... no quería causarte preocupaciones...--** Digo tratando de mantener mi nerviosismo y confusión controlados, bastante tengo con sentir el dolor que provoco en ti y que noto de forma clara, al tenerte tan cerca. _¿Tanto dolor puedo causarte?_

**-- Eso ya no importa...—**Dices.—**Ya estás despierto...**

Respiro con fuerza tratando de que el aire que me llena también me traiga tranquilidad, pero no lo logro. Mis ojos se nublan. Empuño mis manos, no quiero llorar...no quiero...

---------------------------

_**Continuará...**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile**_

_**2006.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fics basado en la serie Yami No Matsuei.**

**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku...**

**-----------------III----------------- **

**---------------- **

**-----**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**-- **

**-**

_Han pasado dos días desde el episodio. _

_Dos días desde que me vi sumergido en la pesadilla de ser yo y de no poder evitarlo._

_Te has mantenido a mi lado como lo dijiste, cuando debería ser yo, quien cuidara de ti._

_Hemos vuelto a las misiones hoy, pero sé que no estás de acuerdo, aunque hayas guardado silencio ante mis deseos de que todo sea normal de nuevo... Pero Watari a dado su visto bueno, ya que dice que si me quedo sin hacer nada, sólo provocaré una recaída... signifique lo que signifique estar más "Caido" de lo normal..._

_También noté que la barrera de tus sentimientos se mantiene alta. No logro saber lo que sientes, y no sé si es por protegerme de ellos o porque no quieres que los entienda. _

_Sólo me quedan tus ojos para tratar de entender aunque sea de forma fugaz, porque no puedo con tanta intensidad y quizás nunca pueda..._

**--¿Hisoka?** – Preguntas mientras observamos a un grupo de personas en nuestra misión en Tokio.

**--¿Si?—**Respondo sin verte y tratando de mantener la postura de frialdad.

**--Yo... creo que no es bueno que vivas solo y pensaba que podrías vivir conmigo.—**Dices como si nada.

**--No es necesario...—**Respondo.

**--Pero...**

**--Correré el riesgo... además no puedo esconderme toda la vida...**

**--Lo sé..—**Dices poniendo tu mano en mi hombro pidiéndome silenciosamente verte a los ojos.

_**-------**_

"_**¿necesidad?... ¿cuidarnos?... ¿soledad?"**_

_**-------**_

**--Yo no quiero que estés solo...—**Dices.-**- Y no quiero estarlo yo, tampoco... Que no entiendes.—**Dice cerrando sus ojos y quitando su mano levemente.

El viento a nuestro alrededor causa que tu impermeable se agite y tus cabellos cubran levemente tu rostro.

_----------_

_¿por qué me quedo congelado? ¿por qué sigo manteniendo este muro?¿ por qué no digo lo que tanto esperas?_

_**----------- **_

**--Tsuzuki...—**Murmuro.—**Yo... yo no estoy solo.**

Abres tus ojos con sorpresa.

**-- Tú estás conmigo...—**Respondo desviando mi vista nuevamente al grupo de persona bajo los árboles de cerezos.

**-- Soka...—**Murmuras apenas, pero no puedo describir qué significa el tono con que lo dices.

_Siempre recibí dolor, palabras hirientes... soy inexperto en lo bueno, en lo calmo, en lo que sea positivo..._

_Sólo recibí dolor, y sólo dolor entrego... dolor y egoísmo._

_Fui egoísta al pedirte que te quedaras conmigo... no hay otra explicación..._

_Estoy condenado y te condeno conmigo..._

Siento tu mano tibia en mi rostro. Abro los ojos grandemente y sólo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que una traicionera lágrima escapó de mi ojo.

_¿lloro?_

¿Por qué mi cuerpo llora? Porque es mi cuerpo y no mi mente. Mis pensamientos se mantienen aferrados a los sentimientos de fortaleza.

**--Soka...—**Murmuras.

**--Lo siento... yo no quiero preocuparte.—**Digo a penas.—**No quiero que sufras por mí...**

"_**Sólo yo estoy condenado, porque habría de acarrearte a ti también"**_

Continuará

DC

Gracias por leer la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fics basado en la serie Yami No Matsuei.**

**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku...**

**-----------------IV----------------- **

**---------------- **

**-----**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**-- **

**-**

"_**Sólo yo estoy condenado, porque habría de acarrearte a ti también"**_

Los días avanzan uno tras otro... uno tras otro... Nuestras vidas siguen, nuestros silencios también... Esta agonía...

Las marcas en mi cuerpo siguen indelebles, delineando el intrincado camino que me toca seguir. No hay fin... siempre lo supe. Podía verlo en los ojos de aquellos que me llamaban monstruo aunque compartiéramos la misma sangre.

Lo vi en los ojos de Muraki cuando acabó con la última gota de dignidad que me quedaba. Lo veo en los ojos de la gente... quizás seas el único que no me mira de esa forma y no sé si es mejor o peor... sólo sé que es parte de la confusión que me encierra desde siempre... a veces te creo mi llave a la libertad, pero otras.. creo que sólo te condeno junto conmigo a seguir siendo esto... monstruos... no es así como nos han llamado a los dos en el pasado...

**---------------------------------------- **

**--Soka...—**Levanto la vista del plato en el cual me he perdido, para verte a los ojos.--** ¿Aún no me dices si aceptas mi invitación a vivir conmigo?—**Preguntas sonriendo.

**--Yo... yo no quiero ser una carga...—**Digo bajando la mirada.—**Además no soy un chiquillo...**.—Termino por decir tratando de mantener mi forma común de tratarte, mientras trato de concentrarme en el ambiente del restaurante para evitar parecer demasiado nervioso.

**--Pero te comportas como uno.—**Escucho que dices, sin dejar de sonreír como siempre lo haces. ¿Qué no te cansan nunca de hacerlo?... ¿Qué tonterías pienso?... Claro que te cansas y te he visto en aquel momento mismo en que te cansaste más ... tanto que ibas a dejarlo todo...

**-- ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!—**Dijo clavando mis ojos en ti. Como respuesta sonríes. "_Una trampa_".—**Mmm... tenemos gustos diferentes... a mí me gusta la tranquilidad, el orden... el silencio... y no creo que pudiéramos llevarnos bien en cosas de esas... -- ** Digo mientras niego con mi mano en un gesto de "ni muerto", bastante curioso para alguien que ya lo está.

**--Prometo mantenerme tranquilo.** – Dices mirándome con cara de corderito degollado mientras te acercas a mi por sobre la mesa, desparramando algunas cosas.

**-- A ti te gusta lo dulce y a mi no.—**Digo cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia un lado, concluyendo un tema bastante infantil, pero que en sí es parte de nuestras diferencias "insuperables".

**-- Pues no te obligaré a comerlas.—**Dices sonriendo de nuevo. Parece que estás doblegando tus intereses, todo para que acepte. Pues si eres capaz de hacer esfuerzos así...

**-- Esta bien... pero será una prueba... si de aquí a una semana veo que no nos llevamos bien, volveré a vivir solo**.—Digo mientras tu sonríes abiertamente... _Sólo espero no arrepentirme._

**-- Eso me hace muy feliz... Verás que nos llevaremos bien**.—Dices saltando a mi alrededor. Aún no entiendo como puedes ser tan diferente...

---------------------------------------

_**3 días después...**_

**-- ¡Soka!**

**-- ¡Aquí estoy!—**Respondo desde mi habitación, al final de la casa de Tsuzuki.

Entras corriendo como ya acostumbras en estos pocos días en que he permanecido aquí. Abrazas grandes bolsas de comida y vienes tan sonriente como siempre. No sé porqué no dejas las bolsas en la cocina antes de venir aquí... Será que temes que me vaya mientras estás fuera.

No digo palabra, sólo te miro desde el borde de la ventana, en donde he estado la última hora leyendo un libro que encontré en la pequeña biblioteca que tienes en tu casa.

**--¿Adivina qué comeremos hoy?—**Preguntas acercándote y dejándome ver el interior de una de las bolsas de papel.

**--Pues...—**Digo mirando una variedad indescifrable de comestibles y verduras.**—No lo sé... ¿Comida China?**

**-- No... Intenta de nuevo.**

**-- ¿Comida tailandesa?—**Digo mientras medito en las muchas variables que podría haber como respuesta, hasta que una punzada me quema la espalda. Cierro los ojos instintivamente, pero no me muevo. Abro los ojos y sigo fingiendo que estoy igual que al principio. Tus ojos me ven de cerca.

**-- ¿Está todo bien?—**Preguntas.

**-- Sí.. sólo pensaba en la comida**.—Digo mirando por la ventana y apoyando mi espalda en el borde del marco. **– Pero ya sabes, que nunca adivino.—**Digo como si nada.

Me miras en silencio por un largo minuto. Es como si me recriminaras el no confiar en ti.

**-- Pues... quizás sería mejor que fuéramos a comer fuera.—**Dices volteándote para salir de la habitación.

**-- No...** – Digo mirando tu espalda.—**Yo... si tú quieres, sale... yo me quedaré aquí.—**Digo.

**-- Soka...** – Dices cuando abres la puerta de la habitación.—**Dentro de esta casa estás protegido.—**Y sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**--Lo sé**.—Murmuró mientras mi cuerpo cae al suelo de rodillas y mis labios se apretan fuertemente tratando de evitar soltar algún quejido que me delate.

-----------------------

**Continuará  
DarkCryonic**

**Chile**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fics basado en la serie Yami No Matsuei.**

**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku...**

**-----------------V----------------- **

**---------------- **

**-----**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**-- **

**-**

Los caminos son interminables. Mientras me veo más cerca del fin, menos seguro de estar libre, me creo...

_Por qué debería merecer ser feliz, si aquellos de los cuales nací me creían una aberración terrible. Nací condenado, morí condenado..._

_Pero quien más podría ser un Shinigami. Quien más podría llevar una insignia por todos tenida y despreciada._

_Soy la muerte..._

---------------------

Desperté en mi cama, arropado con mis mantas. No recordaba haberme acostado. Mi última visión había sido el suelo cerca de mi rostro, poco después de sentir el quemante dolor en mi cuerpo que me hizo caer de rodillas.

Traté de moverme, pero no pude. Abrí un poco más mis ojos y noté que no estaba solo. Tsuzuki estaba sentado sobre la cama, y mi cuerpo reposaba sobre su pecho.

No lo puedo negar. El sentirlo cerca me tranquilizó bastante.

¿Sería así cada vez que lo necesitara? ¿Estaría él allí siempre que no pudiera sostenerme por mí mismo?

----------------------

_Puede que la noche se vuelva recuerdo y que mis manos nunca tomen firmemente las tuyas, pero quedará el recuerdo perpetuo de tu compañía._

_¿algún día podré devolverte todo lo que me has dado?_

_¿Algún día podré verte de forma sonriente y complacerte, tomando tu mano sin miedo?_

----------------------

**-- Soka...**

**-- Mh...**

**-- ¿Estás bien?**

No respondí con palabras, sólo afirmé. Tus dedos recorrieron mis cabellos con suavidad. Se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

**-- Arigato...--** Murmuré cerrando nuevamente mis ojos. Estaba tan cansado y a la vez, tan bien entre tus brazos. Y si tuviera la fuerza para confesarlo, me siento egoísta de saberte mío y de nadie más. De tenerte aquí, junto a mí...

**-- Descansa... yo me quedaré aquí...--** Dijiste con tranquilidad.

Aferré una de mis manos a tu camisa. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía con la necesidad de asegurarte junto a mí.

He desperdiciado tiempo valioso. te he mantenido alejado creyendo que es lo mejor para ti. Te he negado tantas veces en mi mente, que ya no sé cuantas van...

**--Tsuzuki...--** Murmuro sin saber para qué, pues no tengo intenciones de decir ahora, lo que he callado por mucho.

**-- ¿Necesitas algo?**

**-- No quiero ser una molestia para ti...--** Murmuran mis labios, y al instante descubro lo que mi traicionera mente me quiere hacer.-- **Así que volveré...**

**-- No.-- **Respondiste con energía.

**-- Pero...--** Musito sin levantar el rostro y sin cambiar de postura, pero aún así siento que tu respiración se altera levemente.

**-- No me hagas repetir todo, Hisoka. Tú te quedas aquí, donde perteneces. **

**-- Pertenecer...--** Murmuré sin comprender.

**-- Sí... ahora duerme.**

El tiempo pasa lentamente cuando queremos olvidarnos de la realidad. No estaré libre de las marcas hasta que ése que me arrebato la vida desaparezca. Pero incluso así, no estoy perdido del todo, porque tú estás conmigo...

**-- Ai shiteru...—**Murmuré antes de caer en el sopor del cansancio...

**-- Ai shiteru, Soka...**

FIN 

"_**Nunca habrá final, si tú estás conmigo y tu mano se aferra a la mía, impidiéndome caer."**_

**DARKCRYONIC  
CHILE 2006**


End file.
